Overleg gebruiker:MarkvA
RE: Ik ben het met je eens. Maar misschien nog wel belangrijker: Ik vind dat we een beleid moeten uit stippelen. Het moet duidelijk zijn wanneer iemand bepaalde rechten krijgt en wanneer deze worden ontnomen. Ik zal er straks een pagina over maken op het forum, waar dat verder besproken kan worden. -- 25 mei 2009 14:57 (UTC) :Mooizo- dat scheelt een hoop werk :) -- 25 mei 2009 15:02 (UTC) :: Hartstikke mooi - ik heb er ook al vaak over nagedacht om dat aan te passen, want ik vind het prettig zoals het op de Engelse Wiki is, soms kan het wel wat uitleg gebruiken, maar 't kwam er nooit van om het aan te passen. Mooi werk^^ -- 26 mei 2009 12:30 (UTC) :::Ik ben geen voorstander van een zero-policy beleid. Ik ben voorstander van een beleid zoals hier het geval. Ik zal vanavond die sjablonen eens overnemen denk ik. Ik denk dat we deze hoeveelheid vandalisme op die wijze nog wel kunnen handhaven, bovendien zijn er echt mensen die per ongeluk pagina's leeg halen, hoe gek het ook klinkt. Indien het meerdere keren gebeurt echter is het gevolg duidelijk: block! :::Verder - lijkt me geen slecht plan - dan is het tijd voor een plek waar we hem kunnen nomineren -- 27 mei 2009 17:23 (UTC) ::::OK - Ik neem aan de Forums. Hoeveel waarschuwingen doen we? 1 - 2 - 3? Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 27 mei 2009 17:40 (UTC) ::::We moeten ook een manier vinden om mensen te trekken. Wij en een paar andere zijn de enige die editen... :::::Ik vind persoonlijk een border erom heen niet zo heel belangrijk, maar als dat wel vind staat het je natuurlijk vrij dit te bewerken. Het maakt mij niet zo veel uit. Maar ik wou graag ook wat anders bespreken: het lijkt mij geen goed plan pagina's die stubs vormen te verwijderen, zoals je gedaan hebt bij Tz-Kih. Ook al bevat een artikel slechts weinig informatie, het heeft toch bestaansrecht. Bovendien moet het ontzettend demotiverend werken voor beginnende bewerkers, wanneer hun pagina verwijdert wordt. Wie weet hadden zij nog het plan dit verder uit te breiden. Hier voor bestaan dus het sjabloon:useless en het sjabloon:stub. - 28 mei 2009 14:15 (UTC) ::::::Dit is een altijd terugkerend punt van discussie op wiki's. Ook op Wikipedia is de discussie al vele malen gevoerd. Zie bijvoorbeeld deze pagina met voor en tegen argumenten. Maar ondanks dat het heftig bediscussieerd is is de algemene consensus toch om stubs en beginnetjes te bewaren, hoe kort ze ook mogen zijn. Op een tipsite zou iets dergelijks misschien niet kunnen bestaan maar op een wiki vind ik het van het grootste belang dat ieder artikel bestaansrecht heeft. Overigens is het vrij logisch dat het aan ons is om het sjabloon:stub of useless toe te voegen. Dergelijke pagina's worden meestal door beginnende gebruikers gemaakt, ervaren gebruikers maken eerder volledige artikelen en onervaren gebruikers weten nog niet van het bestaan en de noodzaak van die sjablonen. Dit is voor mij geen reden dit systeem niet te hanteren. - 28 mei 2009 14:35 (UTC) Re: Ik zal morgen gelijk voor je kijken. Gaat die wiki nou over hoe je een wiki moet oprichten? --Darth Stefan 2 jun 2009 20:59 (UTC)Darth Stefan :Ik nam net een kijkje maar ik kan geen pagina's bewerken, niet eens mijn eigen gebruikers/overleg pagina. Ik zat eraan te denken om te helpen met het schrijven van een monaco pagina. --Darth Stefan 3 jun 2009 14:30 (UTC)Darth Stefan Logo Sorry ik was het logo helemaal vergeten. Vrijdag en het weekend ben ik op mijn eigen computer zodat ik het kan testen, wil je me er alsjeblieft helpen herinneren voordat ik het weer vergeet. Nog een keer sorry voor deze stomme fout! --Darth Stefan 9 jun 2009 14:42 (UTC)Darth Stefan Re: Bedankt voor je commentaar/compliment =) Ik denk dat ik elke vrije dag 1 pagina kan veranderen en schooldagen elke 3-5 dagen 1. Ik hoop dat ik wel genoeg weet over RuneScape aangezien ik redelijk nieuw ben :P. Klaar Heb het gisteren gefixt. Als het goed is is het goed. --Darth Stefan 13 jun 2009 10:43 (UTC)Darth Stefan Re: Hapi mag ontheven worden. Laat Magic maar even, misschien komt hij op een dag nog terug. --Darth Stefan 13 jun 2009 20:40 (UTC)Darth Stefan Spelling controleren Zou jij/u mijn spelling kunnen controleren op de pagina Moon Clan. bvg, Bas Re: Gedaan :) --Darth Stefan 14 jun 2009 09:34 (UTC)Darth Stefan Re: Sorry voor mijn lange afwezigheid, als mijn school weer afgelopen is zal ik wat meer actief zijn. Ondertussen heb ik Gebruiker Ruderion rollback status gegeven. --Darth Stefan 28 jun 2009 13:02 (UTC)Darth Stefan Infobox city hoi, er zijn twee verschillende infoboxen city, 1 met hoofdletter en 1 zonder. Die met hoofdletter zal denk ik verwijderd moeten worden maar daar staat ook de documentatie in. Weet ook niet of ie ergens gebruikt wordt, kan ik dat zien? --Ruderion 30 jun 2009 16:13 (UTC) :Ik heb ook het sjabloon:Koninkrijken aangepast voor Troll Stronghold (area) maar dat lijkt niet door te komen? ::Update:Er schijnt ook een Sjabloon:Gebieden te zijn die exact hetzelfde is. Het lijkt me dat een van de twee een verwijzing zal moeten worden.--Ruderion 30 jun 2009 16:13 (UTC) :::Het Sjabloon:Gebieden en Sjabloon:Koninkrijken zijn identiek (op een onbekend dorpje na). En waar zit die knip Report problem? Elite Black Knight Ik zie dat je een doorverwijzing hebt gemaakt. De Elite Black Knight en de Elite Dark Warrior zijn twee verschillende monsters. De pagina van de Elite black knight heb ik een paar dagen geleden gemaakt. De Elite dark warrior heeft de beschrijving van de Elite black knight. Die moet dus volledig herschreven worden. Mischien is de beste oplossing om de elite dark warrior te verwijderen en de black knight te houden. :Hier is ie http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Elite_Black_Knight--Ruderion 5 jul 2009 17:09 (UTC) Infobox bonussen Ik heb een bug verwijderd uit het sjabloon infobox bonussen. Doordat de afsluitende } ontbrak stond ie altijd onderaan en vervormde hij de navigatie-sjablonen. Op een aantal paginas hebben sommige editors dit voor de betreffende pagina opgelost met rare constructies. Nu het sjabloon goed werkt kunnen die oplossingen vreemde effecten gaan geven. Mocht je zoiets tegenkomen dan weet je waar de oorzaak ligt.--Ruderion 12 jul 2009 11:11 (UTC) DT fouten Op deze wiki zie je wel honderden DT-fouten, ik probeer ze aan te passen als ik ze zie, maar het valt me op dat de DT spelling helemaal niet bekend is. -- 13 jul 2009 11:48 (UTC) Re: Hey, ik ben nu op vakantie en duurt zo'n vijf weken :) In de vakantie hoef je geen toestemming van mij te krijgen bij bijv iemand een admin maken enz. Ik zal wel af en toe de zaak een beetje in de gaten houden. Fijne vakantie! --Darth Stefan 14 jul 2009 19:18 (UTC)Darth Stefan Ik kan het doen als je me verteld hoe en waar. Heb het nog niet gevonden. :P--Ruderion 14 jul 2009 21:23 (UTC) Heb het nu wel gevonden. ALs het goed is ben je nu bureaucraat.--Ruderion 14 jul 2009 22:16 (UTC) Hey zal ik een beheerder van je maken? --Darth Stefan 16 jul 2009 16:18 (UTC)Darth Stefan DRSBot Volgens mij werkt je bot niet helemaal goed. Hij voegt welkomst paginas toe aan mensen die nog geen edits gedaan hebben. Die krijgen dus allemaal een bericht dat ze iets hebben geëdit. Ik vraag me af wat er gebeurd als ze echt iets gaan wijzigen. Wie weet krijgen ze dan nog een welkom van de wikia bot. Wat de afbeeldingen bot doet snap ik niet helemaal. Er worden een hele hoop categorien toegevoegd aan afbeeldingen maar die hebben allemaal jou naam en geen bot-vlag. Dus of die bot doet niks, of hij doet het niet goed. -- 16 jul 2009 20:57 (UTC) :Weet je zeker dat toevoegen van PAGENAME aan de update categorien een betere sortering gaat geven? Volgens mij gaat het helemaal geen verschil geven namelijk.-- 28 jul 2009 20:04 (UTC) Kaemcosi Kaemcosi is redelijk actief in het maken van nieuwe paginas maar een aantal van zijn artikels (Another Slice Of H.A.M., Champion's Challenge, Blast Furnace) heeft hij rechtstreeks gekopieerd van Lunagang. Dat mag niet i.v.m. copyrights. Ik neem aan dat we deze paginas zullen moeten verwijderen? Champions' Guild lijkt wel origineel. Maar wat is het beleid m.b.t. Kaemcosi? Hij zal minimaal een waarschuwing moeten krijgen.-- 18 jul 2009 11:28 (UTC) GE marketwatch Het lijkt erop dat de gemw optie nog niet werkt. Ik weet ook niet hoe/of dit gaat werken. Ik heb het uitgeprobeerd en zie hier het resultaat met de Dark bow. Hij voegt de Dark bow pagina toe in plaats van de info uit de Exchange:Dark bow te halen. Het probleem kan mischien ontstaan doordat onze Exchange:Dark bow de vertaalde info uit de engelse haalt terwijl de engelse versie een soort van infobox is met variabelen. Ik kan er in ieder geval geen wijs uit worden. :) -- 30 jul 2009 16:59 (UTC) Quests / Cape Waarom heb jij mijn edits teruggedraaid voor Quests en Quest cape? Ten eerste was de informatie die er stond niet correct en ten tweede is de quest pagina veel te groot en moet hij kleiner gemaakt worden. Er staat namelijk een waarschuwing boven het edit venster dat dat document te groot is. Ten derde, die tabel met MINIMALE benodigdheden staat nu twee keer op de wiki en moet met iedere nieuwe quest die hogere eisen heeft aangepast worden op TWEE plaatsen. Dit gaat dus niet lukken want dat lukt nu ook al niet. Kijk anders even op de engelse wiki want die hebben het op dezelfde manier gedaan. Dat die pagina niet perfect is na 1 edit lijkt me niet meer dan logisch voor zo'n complexe pagina.-- 6 aug 2009 21:07 (UTC) :Ik heb geen pagina leeggehaald. Ik heb een tabel verplaatst naar waar hij thuishoort nl bij de quest cape pagina. Minimale benodigdheden voor alle skills heeft totaal geen nut voor een quest guide. Ik heb trouwens meer dan twee weken geleden de suggestie op de overleg pagina gedaan zonder dat er iemand heeft geprotesteerd. Dat leek me lang genoeg.-- 7 aug 2009 17:22 (UTC) Categorie:Sjabloon Hey, ik vind het eigenlijk zinloos om een extra categorie:Sjabloon toe te voegen aan een sjabloon als dat sjabloon al is ingedeeld bij een subcategorie van de Sjablonen. Het neemt onnodig veel ruimte in beslag en de meerwaarde is zo goed als niets. Weet jij een goede reden om dit te blijven doen? Anders kunnen we dit net zo goed weghalen.-- 21 aug 2009 22:41 (UTC) :Waarom de naam langer maken? Houd er rekening mee dat die namen in alle sjablonen zullen komen te staan en dat die sjablonen op heel veel plaatsen gebruikt worden. Dat kost extra tijd bij het laden van paginas. Op de engelse wiki gaan ze juist alle verwijzigen naar plaatjes met 'image:' omzetten naar 'file:' omdat dat een letter scheelt. :P -- 22 aug 2009 16:32 (UTC) Sjabloon:Infobox Item Ik zie dat je het infobox item sjabloon hebt aangepast. De vorige versie werkte precies zoals het hoort te werken. Het enige wat ervoor nodig is is een bijbehorende exchange pagina met de volledige data en niet een transclusie-link zoals we hoopten. Zoals je het nu hebt gemaakt is een groot deel van de functionaliteit eruit gesloopt. De extra sjablonen die gebruikt werden (en ook gebruikt worden op de engelse site) zijn ervoor bedoelt om fouten af te vangen en getallen netjes te formateren. Ook kwam er een extra link naar de RS website om direct de actuele prijs op te zoeken. Jou versie zal nooit werken als de pagina naam niet exact gelijk is aan de exchange naam. De vorige versie had de optie om in dat geval handmatig een prijs in te vullen of de naam van de goede exchange pagina. Ik heb dan ook jou versie teruggedraaid, en ik zal wat extra informatie op de overleg pagina van het sjabloon zetten.-- 24 aug 2009 10:46 (UTC) Bedankt Bedankt, mijn sig werkt :D --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG 28 aug 2009 23:03 (UTC) :Ah bedankt, heb hem gelijk ingevuld! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG 28 aug 2009 23:13 (UTC) Re:GEMW Alle exchange-paginas zijn er nog lang niet. Ik heb in de afgelopen dagen nog twee exchange pagina toegevoegd bij voorwerpen waar iemand een prijs in had gezet. Als er zo al 2 ontbreken zullen er vast nog wel een heleboel meer ontbreken. Ik controleer nu net even een willekeurige pagina (Exchange:Bandos godsword) en die ontbreekt ook al. Het lijkt me dus onverstandig om zomaar alle voorwerpen te dwingen naar de exchange-paginas te kijken voor een prijs die er niet is. Voorlopig nog maar even paginas blijven toevoegen zou ik zeggen.-- sep 1, 2009 22:54 (UTC) Re: Ja sorry, ik had nog een aantal afbeeldingen staan op mijn andere computers en ze moesten er af en had geen usb binnen bereik. Ik zal ze gelijk een categorie geven en vervolgens transparant maken één voor één. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG sep 2, 2009 17:12 (UTC) Reactie op de random avatars Hello. I'm sorry, but those extensions are not available. -- Regards, Chris "Uberfuzzy" Stafford Wikia Community and Technical Support Team Wel raar dat ze voor ons niet verkrijgbaar zijn. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG sep 2, 2009 19:19 (UTC) Gebruiker Wikia Het valt me op dat gebruikers die ALLEEN een gebruikersnaam aanmaken, dat die geen bericht krijgen van de Wiki gebruiker. Kun jij hier misschien iets aan doen, aangezien jij de bots bestuurd? --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG sep 4, 2009 16:30 (UTC) Re: Ooh oké! --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG sep 4, 2009 16:36 (UTC) Updates Hey, ik zag op een andere wiki dat ze gebruikt maakte van een blog om hun nieuws te tonen. Ik vond dat wel een goed idee, alleen weet jij misschien hoe je de blogs kan tonen. De enige manier dit ik weet is deze: Updates Maar ik zal graag zelf de kopjes op mijn eigen volgorde willen zetten. Weet jij of het mogelijk is hoe je een blog kan afbeelden, maar toch zelf een eigen volgorde kan aan nemen? --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG okt 7, 2009 14:27 (UTC) Re: Dacht ik al. Wel jammer...Toch bedankt! --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG okt 7, 2009 14:31 (UTC) Nog een vraagje 100px|thumb|RS avatar Nog een vraagje. Weet jij of het mogelijk is om de standaard avatar te veranderen, de avatar die je krijgt als je geen avatar hebt geüpload? Nu Jagex de avatsr in het spel heeft ingevoerd, lijkt het me beter passen bij deze wiki om dan deze afbeelding als geen avatar te gebruiken. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG okt 7, 2009 14:38 (UTC) UnRuneScape wiki Hee, zou je in MediaWiki:Recentchangestext de link naar de UnRuneScape wiki kunnen weghalen? Die wiki is verwijderd en geredirect naar de Engelse RSW. dec 1, 2009 19:48 (UTC) :Graag gedaan. Zou je ook in RuneScape Wiki:Gebruikers avatars, sectie Avatars gebruiken van RuneScape het woord "sinds" kunnen vervangen door "op"? Dat is grammaticaal beter. En om dezelfde reden eventueel de titel van de sectie veranderen in Avatars van RuneScape gebruiken? dec 1, 2009 19:52 (UTC) Niet bestaande pagina Weet jij of het mogelijk is om de tekst aan te passen die iemand te zien krijgt als hij een niet bestaande pagina probeert te bewerken (Zoals bijvoorbeeld bij test2 en test2)? Ik zou het namelijk handig vinden als daar een verwijzing stond naar de gelijknamige pagina op de engelse wiki. Zoiets als: "U kunt naar deze term zoeken in andere pagina's, de engelse wiki, de logboeken doorzoeken of deze pagina bewerken." met dan "de engelse wiki" vervangen door een link naar de pagina daar.-- jan 7, 2010 15:58 (UTC) Twitter Hey, waarom staat er bij de Jagex twitter: "@WikiMark All will be revealed soon :-) Ajd"? --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG jan 24, 2010 12:33 (UTC) Widgets in Nederlands Hey weet jij hoe ik die widget zoals "What's Hot On Wiki" of "Magazine Creator" kan vertalen of maken? --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 1, 2010 14:08 (UTC) :Ok maar kunnen we het niet aanvragen? --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 2, 2010 13:52 (UTC) Vandalisme Op de pagina Grizzly bear staat een verwijzing naar Google. Op Google verwijst deze verwijzing weer naar pornosites. Xbabyx140 feb 18, 2010 15:57 (UTC) Oke, zou je dan ook even de vandaal van de pagina Banshee willen aanpakken? Mvgr Xbabyx140 feb 18, 2010 16:03 (UTC)77.160.208.207 - Zie hier het vandalisme - Xbabyx140 feb 23, 2010 08:12 (UTC) Update: Hitpoints Door de update van deze week moeten alle life points van monsters een extra 0 krijgen en de naam Hitpoints naar Constitution of Life points (Leefpunten, levens, of zoiets als je wilt vertalen) worden gewijzigd. Zou jouw bot dat werk misschien kunnen doen? Het is namelijk érg veel werk om door mensen gedaan te moeten worden. Alvast bedankt. Xbabyx140 mrt 7, 2010 15:22 (UTC) Dat wist ik, ik begrijp echter uit jouw reactie dat Hitpoints naar 'Constitution' of 'Life points' veranderen te moeilijk is om in te stellen. Jammer. Xbabyx140 mrt 9, 2010 14:48 (UTC) Admin rechten OK, lijkt me wel wat. Kan ik ook pagina's verwijderen enz. [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg mei 3, 2010 13:20 (UTC) Admin/Bureaucraatrechten Ruderion/Gn0om Hiya! Laten we even kijken naar de status van onze collega's! Over precies 10 dagen is Gn0om één jaar inactief. Ik vraag me af of het slim is of we zijn rechten ontnemen, of dat hij ze behoudt. Hij heeft overigens niet aangegeven dat hij definitief gestopt is op deze wiki. Dus daar zal ik de anderen ook nog even over inlichten. Gegroet, [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg jul 11, 2010 11:00 (UTC) PS: Ruderion is momenteel 2''' maanden inactief, maar hij heeft al sinds '''4 maanden bijna geen wijziging meer uitgevoerd. Mij lijkt het verstandig dat we daar nog even mee wachten, maar ik denk dat we aan het eind van het jaar (als hij inactief blijft) ook daar naar eens moeten gaan kijken. Maar laten we eerst vakantie vieren. Gelijk heb je. [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg jul 11, 2010 14:54 (UTC) Achievements If you still want them, we can now enable them here! They're fully translated and ready. Just ping me or Tim and we'll enable it. Marc-Philipp (Talk) jul 19, 2010 19:23 (UTC) :Enabled. Have fun! Marc-Philipp (Talk) jul 21, 2010 19:38 (UTC) Nieuwe skin Hey, ik weet niet of je het n de gaten had, maar ik een reactie achtergelaten op je blog. Ik ben zelf wel voor, alleen vindt ik dat de pagina kleur gewoon wit of de kleur van moonlight. Voor de rest, was ik laatst zelf ook al bezig, en had zelf deze twee afbeeldingen aan de zijkanten geplaatst, misschien zijn dat nog andere opties ofzo. En er was nog één probleempje, als we de pagina laten inkrimpen, zag ik dat op sommige pagina's (zoals Resource dungeons), dat de tabel niet helemaal past. Kan dit gemaakt worden denk je?--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG jul 25, 2010 20:14 (UTC) Achievements Erg leuk, die achievements. Trouwens, op de engelse RuneScape Classic Wikia hebben we Hiscores gemaakt. -- jul 28, 2010 13:10 (UTC) Infobox Monster en Quest details Aan deze twee sjablonen heb ik een (kleine) wijziging aangebracht. Bij de Infobox Monster heb ik het tabje HP naar LP veranderd (dit had eigenlijk allang gedaan moeten worden wegens de update). Bij het Quest details sjabloon heb ik een naam tabje toegevoegd om handmatig de naam van de quest in te voegen (i.p.v. dat automatische omdat sommige questen een gelijknamige locatie hebben of zoiets. Dus dan wordt de naam zelf een doorverwijspagina en krijgt de quest het woordje (quest) erachter, terwijl dat in de realiteit niet zo is). Maar nu staat er op die pagina's bij de titel (quests) if bij het tabje 'Life points' (monsters) 'Onbekend' geschreven. Dus ik vroeg me af of jouw bot die werkjes kan opknappen (Ik kan eventueel zelf de quests doen als dat niet gaat lukken). Alvast bedankt hiervoor. [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg aug 13, 2010 16:51 (UTC) Cafeïneslurper Gefeliciteerd met het behalen van de Cafeïneslurper, deze badge wordt namelijk niet aangegeven onder goals, maar je bent 2e (ik was de 1e :P )die hem heeft gehaald! Nieuwe look Hey Mark, ik hoop niet dat je het erg vind, maar ik heb je bericht geplaatst in de blog post van Aarto, dan hebben we namelijk 1 centrale blog over het onderwerp. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG okt 9, 2010 20:24 (UTC) Nederlands Hee Mark, aangezien ik jou wel eens op de engelse wiki zie, wil ik t effe aan jou vragen: wat is er beter aan plaatjes gemaakt voor de nederlandse wiki dan de engelse? waarom zijn niet alle plaatjes gewoon gedeeld? Dat lijkt mij veel handiger... nou, laterz XD(en kan je niet iets doen dat pagina suggesties ofzo weer aangaat, dat als je intypt er een suggestie komt? dat vind ik wel handig nml...) okt 10, 2010 23:01 (UTC) :Er zijn 2 artikels: Capn XTC die vandalisme zijn. Plz delete kthxbai. nov 3, 2010 21:20 (UTC) ::Ok, maar die spellingsfout "Er zijn 2 artikels: Capn XTC" was niet voor niks, klik maar op de link... nov 3, 2010 21:25 (UTC) :::Ik heb nu even 3 vraagjes. Allereerst: Op je gebruikerspagina staat overal nog Tedjuh01 terwijl je je naam nu toch echt heb veranderd ;) :::Ten tweede, kun jij a.u.b. naar de [[:Categorie:Kandidaat voor verwijdering gaan om die even leeg te ruimen? ik heb effe gedaan wat ik zei een tijdje geleden: de plaatjes van de engelse wiki gebruiken. :::Ten derde, kun jij Bestand:Wikify.png vervangen door de afbeelding bij Bestand:Varrock Census.png? De pagina is permprot'ed dus kan ik het niet doen. :::Alvast bedankt! nov 14, 2010 20:56 (UTC) Vandalisme Vandalisme door BOYSTYLE, 86.92.207.126 en 82.168.253.162. M.v.g. ElfAnurin nov 8, 2010 05:05 (UTC) : Het is al in orde: ze hebben allemaal al een waarschuwing gekregen. MVG Xsdvd nov 8, 2010 15:24 (UTC) Admin stuff Hoi. Aangezien ik in Forum:Engelse wiki plaatjes heb voorgesteld om alle plaatjes die al bestaan op de engelse wiki hier ook te gebruiken ipv. ze zelf te uploaden. Ik zal hier dan ook actief worden als plaatjesvervanger en verwijderaar. Hier heb ik alleen wel admin rechten nodig, want anders moeten anderen mijn rommel opruimen en is dat dubbel werk. Denk je dat ik hierdoor, en door mijn edits op de engelse wiki die vertrouwen kunnen geven, een kans maak admin te worden? Zo ja, waar kan ik me dan hier voor nomineren?(ik wil het graag zelf doen, dan kan ik er ook de redenen die ik hiervoor heb bijschrijven) RS:RFA bestaat hier nml niet, dus kan ik ook de nominatie pagina niet vinden... Er is ook geen link op RuneScape:Administrators. Alvast bedankt. nov 15, 2010 12:33 (UTC) :Oh en een voorbeeld van de dingen die er bespaard gebleven worden als ik zelf kan verwijderen is bijv. de 25 paginas in Categorie:Kandidaat voor verwijdering. Als ik zo door ga, komen hier uiteindelijk 100+ in wat ik de huidige admins niet aan kan doen ;) nov 15, 2010 12:38 (UTC) Skill icoontjes Hoi. Zoals je waarschijnlijk al weet ben ik heel actief bezig met alle plaatjes die dubbel zijn hier en op de engelse wiki verwijderen. Ik heb hier alleen een vraagje bij: kun jij alle links naar Bestand:(skill).gif(vb: Bestand:Attack.gif), en natuurlijk ook afbeelding: file: en image: als prefix, de links veranderen naar ? Aangezien deze bestanden heel veel verwijzingen hebben, heb ik geen zin om dat allemaal handmatig te doen omdat een bot het net zo makkelijk kan doen. Alvast bedankt, nov 16, 2010 15:35 (UTC) :Oh, ik stop nu met verwijderen. Maar waarom? er zijn heel veel afbeeldingen die precies hetzelfde zijn als de engelse versies, maar dan jpg(compressie) of gif(dithering) en dus slechtere kwaliteit. Als je toch vind dat dit moet blijven begin ik niet opnieuw, maar het lijkt mij handiger om de beste kwaliteit te hebben, die het snelst wordt geüpdated: de engelse versies. :PS: is het wel goed als ik Speciaal:OngebruikteBestanden leegruim van nutteloze bestanden?(niet historische/mogelijk nuttige bestanden dus) nov 16, 2010 16:34 (UTC) :Oh en als die skill icoontjes allemaal vervangen zijn, komen ze in Speciaal:OngebruikteBestanden, wat betekent dat het nutteloos is om ze te houden... nov 16, 2010 16:35 (UTC) ::Ok. Ik zal alle afbeeldingen die een beetje anders zijn en een andere bedoeling hebben dan de engelse afbeeldingen gewoon zo houden, maar inventory icoontjes etc. zal ik verwijderen. En alle nutteloze ongebruikte bestanden. Maar eerst begin ik een forum over suggesties voor achievement badge plaatjes(ja, ik heb wat met plaatjes ;) nov 16, 2010 17:23 (UTC) hoi Speciaal:Leaderboard Weet jij wat met Speciaal:Leaderboard aan de hand is? hij is helemaal leeg behalve mij. Is dat omdat ik zo pwn, of omdat er iets mis is met wikia dat alleen degene die als laatste een achievement haalde te zien is? ik heb nml geen idee. Ik heb er ook niks mee gedaan, dus dat kan het ook niet zijn... nov 20, 2010 15:24 (UTC) :Ik heb met mijn awb account(als het zou werken D=) een edit gedaan, en nu staat er niemand meer in de leaderboard omdat bot50 niet in de top 20 is, en hij als laatste een badge heeft verdiend. Dit bevestigd dat alleen de laatste die een badge verdiende erbij staat. nov 20, 2010 15:33 (UTC) Dialoog Hoi, zijn dialoogpaginas hier wel toegestaan, of moet ik ze verwijderen? (vb:Steel titan/dialoog) nov 23, 2010 15:45 (UTC) :Oh ok =P nov 23, 2010 17:30 (UTC) hey goed hey goed dat je mee helpt met deze wiki (IK dec 5, 2010 11:24 (UTC)) welkomstberichten Waarom is mijn handtekening in een welkomstbericht van een gebruiker? Dit is niet een beschuldiging, maar meer dat ik het mij afvraag. Neemt 'ie gewoon de laatst actieve admin en zet dat eronder? dec 11, 2010 09:01 (UTC) Onmiddellijk verbannen: identiteit prijsgeven Verban shershah zarin (en foxyproxy) onmiddellijk (of laat dat gebeuren), want ze heeft een foto van iemand geplaatst. (ik denk van haarzelf) En (laat) natuurlijk ook haar wiki verwijderen! [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg dec 30, 2010 16:09 (UTC) Sorry, klik hier voor de foto. NOG MEER TROEP! Klik hier en dit is er ook een. [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg dec 30, 2010 16:29 (UTC) Graham zarin Beste MarkvA, Hierbij nodig ik je uit om deel te nemen aan deze discussie en eventueel, als je het nodig vindt, om je mening achter laten. Met vriendelijke groet, Darth Stefan--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 10, 2011 22:53 (UTC) Sjablonen Weet jij wat er aan de hand is met de sjablonen? Een heleboel pagina's zijn nu kapot omdat een heleboel sjablonen het niet meer doen. Ik heb Sjabloon:Iconen uit gezet, omdat die tekst boven de inhoud van de pagina zou staan, dus als het weer gefixt is kan dat weer teruggedraaid worden. Een voorbeeld van een sjabloon wat het niet doet: feb 10, 2011 23:27 (UTC) :Ok bedankt! feb 11, 2011 17:52 (UTC) Baseren op deze wiki Hey Mark Zoals je wel weet heb ik een tijdje geleden de Nederlandse Fallout Wiki geadopteerd. Nu ben ik daar bezig met allerlei regels op te stellen, maar omdat ik niet echt goed weet wat ik kan toelaten en wat niet, baseer ik me vaak op deze wiki. Mag dat? Mag ik de structuur van bijvoorbeeld RuneScape Wiki:Administrators gebruiken om Fallout Wiki:Administrators te schrijven? En mag ik enkele algemene afbeeldingen (zoals de afbeeldingen van de kroontjes van administrators en bureaucraten) daar ook gebruiken? Als het niet zou mogen, dan vind ik wel een alternatief. MVG Xsdvd Overleg feb 16, 2011 17:55 (UTC) :Als het niet mag, zal ik de reeds overgenomen afbeeldingen van de kroontje dan ook verwijderen (omdat ik ze net geplaatst heb, wil ik dit toch nog even zeggen). Xsdvd Overleg feb 16, 2011 18:02 (UTC) Erik fedrik Hey, Kan jij morgen om 11:00 in #wikia-nickelodeon-nl zijn? Dan komt erik ook en dan verteld hij waarom hij al dat vandalisme heeft gepleegt. Kan je dan ook vanavond even op IRC komen maar dan Groeten, Wouter15 sep 2, 2011 16:28 (UTC) No way :D - Viperdream Bureaucraat Hey Mark Ik ben niet zeker of dit wel de snelste manier is om een bericht naar je te sturen, maar ik wil het toch via deze wiki proberen! Ik wou immers even laten weten dat ik me een paar dagen geleden kandidaat heb gesteld om bureaucraat op deze wiki te worden, aangezien ik hier toch al een hele tijd meedraai en de anderen niet altijd zo actief zijn. Als je wilt, kan je hier eventueel je mening achterlaten! (En als je dat niet wilt, hoef je dat natuurlijk ook niet te doen. Maar ik zou het wel leuk vinden jouw mening te horen :)) MVG mrt 24, 2012 18:23 (UTC) :Bedankt voor de steun op het forum! :D mrt 24, 2012 19:45 (UTC) Anonieme gebruikers blokade Hoi Mark, na aanleiding van het grote aantal mensen die misbruik maken van het recht om pagina's te kunnen beginnen, ben ik een blog gestart om een anonieme gebruikers blokkade aan te vragen, als je bij recente bewerkingen kijkt begrijp je vast wel waarom. Zou je dit kunnen invoeren, of moet ik het hogerop zoeken? -- 6 apr 2014 10:23 (UTC) Hoi Mark, Laat maar, Xsdvd is er tegen, maar ik ga wel het vandalismebeleid verstrengen. -- 7 apr 2014 19:03 (UTC)